Run
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Chastine. Songfic. Dunno what to make of this one...


Run

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own John, Chas, Keanu or even Shia… Infact I don't own anything! The song is run by snow patrol and funny enough I don't own them either! Wow what a coincidence!  
**AN:** Yep another Slash again I apologise for the characters being nothing like they should be and my lack of writing skills doesn't help me any. Please feel free to ignore this. I've had it written for a while and decided to just post it regardless.

Why didn't he just shut up? All he ever did was go on and on and on.  
"FOR FUCK SAKE John shut up!" The teenager screamed.  
He was fed up with his life, being constantly ignored! John acted as if he wasn't a person, giving him orders. Do this Chas do that Chas. He never ever knew how John felt and John would never know the intense feelings he had for him.  
Chas idolised John Constantine. He was strong, the bad ass ya know!  
John was the only thing right in his life. He had gone through so much torture and then there was John his saviour.  
"Hey Chas what's up?" He had that concerned look on his face the one that always melted the boy's heart.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Anyway from here_

"Nothin I'm fine"  
"You don't seem fine kid"  
"I'm not a kid John, why'd you always treat me like a kid"  
John looked away causing Chas to sigh softly, he could no longer live like this.  
"John I'm sorry… I just…"  
Chas was in pieces he bit his lip, holding in a heavy sob.  
How could he feel this way, how could he be thinking these thoughts?  
I LOVE YOU. He would never say those simple three words. How could he? John would freak.  
"Chas lets just go home Okay"  
Chas nodded trying and failing to pay attention to the road ahead. He tore his eyes from the rear-view mirror which was fixed on John's handsome features.  
Chas made the familiar journey he made every day to get to John's apartment.

Hey threw his keys on the table and turned to shut the door.  
John was already in the kitchen pouring himself a large shot of whiskey and drank it in a flash. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pant pocket, packing them, pulling one out and lighting it. He took a large drag sighing in pleasure.  
The sound of pure ecstasy emitted from John's lips… Chas always got off on that sound.  
He didn't understand how a roll of tobacco could make someone sigh like that.  
"John they're gonna kill you"  
"Yeah sure kid." John choked.  
Chas shook his head. No matter how serious he was John always disregarded his comment's, pushing them aside as if they were nothing.  
"Why'd you do that John"  
"Do what"  
"Act like I can't be right, like you're superior"  
"I am superior and you'll never be right when it comes to smoking kid"  
"I'M NOT A KID JOHN"  
Chas gave up there was no getting through to him.  
"Fuck Chas you've been in a shit ass mood all night what's wrong"  
_  
I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

"John…" He choked He was ready to explain everything. Every stolen glance, every lingering look… all for him "I…"  
He couldn't how would he ever say how he felt?

_I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Spit it out kid." John said getting a little worried was Chas in trouble?  
Chas rose finally finding his courage.  
"I love you."

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days_

"Chas… You don't know what you're saying"  
"But I do! I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I love you"  
John shook his head.  
"No, you don't"  
"Fuck you, John you don't know shit about what I feel!"

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

"Chas you're 17! I'm old enough to be your father"  
"Like fuck you are"  
"Chas I'm serious it's just a phase you'll get over it"  
"Just a phase! How can you say…"  
"CHAS! Just leave it."

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

Chas nodded grabbing his bits and pieces lying around John's apartment.  
"What are you doing now"  
"I'm leaving"  
"Don't be daft kid"  
"I am not a kid! Fuck John you don't get it! You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you! How long I've worshiped the ground you've walked on, how long I've wondered what it would be like…" Chas stopped letting the salty tears flow freely, his shoulders rising and falling with every sob.  
John placed a hand gently on Chas' shoulder trying to soothe the confused teen.  
"I don't need your pity John." Chas said pulling away from his touch.  
"I'm leaving"  
It was hard. He had never stood up and admitted his feelings, never stood up to anyone in his life. Chas Kramer was always the push over. The kid who got picked on at school. The kid no one sat next to at lunch, the kid who never got to join in… He was the outcast. Always returning to school with new bruises from his fucked up drunk of a father.  
"Chas…" John stared deeply into the boy's eye's.  
"I don't want you to leave"  
Chas blinked had he heard right? Was John asking him to stay?  
John moved forward cupping Chas' pale face in his hand.  
"I can't…" The older man said turning away.  
"What are you afraid of John?"

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
I just want to find an easier way_

Chas moved closer gently placing his lips on John's.  
It was unbelievable… The air seemed thick with electricity giving Chas a slight buzz willing him to get more.  
John grabbed Chas around the waist pushing him against the wall, finally giving in to his desires.  
Neither of them needed to run, not anymore... they had found each other. Neither of them needed to run.


End file.
